


suddenly armor

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, No Sex, Nudity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lucy might have to start rating unexpected apartment guests based on nudity levels, starting with erza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suddenly armor

**Author's Note:**

> quote prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Lucy had been faced with strange things upon entering her apartment thanks to her friends making themselves at home in her room. She’d seen Gray in his boxers sprawled on her bed, Erza coming out of her bathroom in a towel barely covering her on multiple occasions, Natsu being…Natsu, honestly, but this was probably the most explicit thing she’d seen. She wasn’t sure if she should’ve been surprised or not that it was Erza this time.

“Is there a _reason_ you’re naked in my bed?” Lucy asked, tired but dragging her eyes up and down Erza’s naked body despite that. She didn’t necessarily mind the full view of her girlfriend, but this was…forward. Very forward. Suspiciously forward.

Erza looked up from what she was reading–which, if Lucy had to guess, was probably her most recent manuscript that had been purposefully hidden in a drawer–and snapped a nude, thread-thin strap along her hip. “I’m not completely naked,” she said.

Lucy put her face in her hands and groaned. “Okay, yeah, sure, because the tiniest thong in existence counts as clothing.”

She didn’t have to look up to know that Erza smirked. “Oh, so you remember each one?” Erza teased.

“It’s hard _not_ to when you prance around my apartment in them all the time!” Lucy exclaimed, loud enough that she was sure her landlady probably heard her. Her hands dropped to her sides as she exhaled an exaggerated sigh. “Jeez, you’re _basically_ naked! It counts!”  
  
Erza didn’t miss a beat, “I could actually get naked if you want me to.”  
  
“ _NO,_ ” Lucy snapped, “no, no, it’s fine.”  
  
She dropped her bag to the floor and made her way to the bedside, hands on her hips and her cheeks warm and pink. Erza put the stack of paper down on the mattress and looked up at her with a coy smile. “Are you sure about that?” she asked.  
  
Lucy gulped. She had to remain strong. “I-I’m totally sure! Come on, you know the boys will barge in later,” Lucy whined, knowing she was starting to beg at this point, “so you can’t be, you know, _this_ naked.”  
  
Erza probably had a good counter point, or maybe even a terrible one, but Lucy’s concern became unsurprising reality by her door being thrown open accompanied by the sound of Natsu hollering.  
  
Lucy had never seen Erza requip so fast into something so unnatural for the casual pose she was in, though the sudden appearance of her Purgatory armor made both her and Natsu screech. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
